Kevdak
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = Kevdak | Pre-StreamApp = | SpecialsApp = | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = true | C5App = false | Name = Kevdak | AKA = Thunderlord | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Goliath | Class = Barbarian (Totem of the Bear) Fighter (Battle Master)Matthew Mercer posted Kevdak's character sheet on Twitter. | Alignment = Neutral Evil | Languages = Common; Giant | Status = Deceased | DeathEp = | DeathReason = Slain by Vox Machina; killing blow by Grog Strongjaw. | Place = Tal'Dorei Westruun (beginning in Chapter 4) | Family = Zanror (son) Stonejaw Strongjaw (brother; deceased) Grog Strongjaw (nephew) | Connections = (Former) Leader of the Herd of Storms; Herdmate of Horus and Kohl ; Subservient ally of Umbrasyl; Overseer of Westruun after Chroma Conclave's attack | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = Barbarian 9 / Fighter 7 | HP = 310 | AC = 17 | DC = 20 | Str = 24 | Dex = 15 | Con = 20 | Int = 13 | Wis = 14 | Cha = 16 | Fanart = }} Kevdak was Grog's uncle, a goliath, and the leader of the Herd of Storms, the roving barbarian herd from which Grog originated. As an NPC, he was played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Kevdak was a towering figure, standing a head and a half taller than Grog. He wore furs and bone. His eyes were a gleaming red. His head was smooth and bald, without any tattoos. The rest of his body was nearly black with tattoos, one for every life he had taken... Personality Biography Background Kevdak beat Grog nearly to death and exiled him from the Herd of Storms after Grog refused to kill a helpless gnome, Wilhand Trickfoot. Wilhand's great-great-granddaughter, Pike Trickfoot, was able to save Grog from the brink of death with healing magic from a divine connection to Sarenrae. After the Chroma Conclave's attack on Westruun, Kevdak took advantage of the situation to grab power for his herd, which then occupied the city. While dominating the Tal'Dorei citizenry in the region, the barbarians themselves were subservient to Umbrasyl, the ancient black dragon reigning over Westruun and surrounding areas. In , Grog challenged Kevdak to single combat for the honor of the herd . The duel went poorly for Grog, who took far more damage than he could give out and was at one point impaled on a wooden stake. Grog admitted defeat—then immediately yelled for the rest of Vox Machina, hiding in the area, to "fuck shit up!" . landing the killing blow on Kevdak|artist=David Rodrigues|source=https://twitter.com/3rdclover/status/728619930384539650}}]] The ensuing battle was difficult, but Vox Machina managed to turn the tables by paralyzing and disarming Kevdak. Grog eventually dealt the killing blow, cleaving his uncle in two with his own Blood Axe. After Kevdak was slain, Grog flayed the bear-tattooed skin off of Kevdak's chest and put it in Vex'ahlia's preserving Bag of Colding, which she obtained from the Slayer's Take. Relationships Character Information Abilities Kevdak's barbarian primal path was Path of the Totem Warrior, and his totem animal was a bear. Matthew Mercer confirmed that Kevdak followed the Totem of the Bear. (source) Kevdak's abilities also included: * Action Surge (fighter) * Disarming Attack (fighter combat maneuver) * Pushing Attack (fighter combat maneuver) * Riposte (fighter combat maneuver) * Second Wind (fighter) Notable Items wearing the Titanstone Knuckles|artist=David Rodrigues|source=https://twitter.com/3rdclover/status/747136849605431296}}]] Kevdak possessed the Titanstone Knuckles, one of several Vestiges of the Divergence that were thought to have been lost centuries ago. He also wielded a blood axe, which Grog wrested from his grasp while he was incapacitated by Scanlan's Hold Person spell. Although he didn't have an opportunity to use them due to the paralysis (and then his missing hands), Kevdak also possessed four +1 enchanted javelins. * Bloodaxe (taken by Grog) * Four javelins (+1) (taken by Grog) * Titanstone Knuckles (taken by Grog) Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:Antagonists Category:Herd of Storms Category:Multiclass Characters Category:Dead Characters